


a spoonful of honey

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Modern AU, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was standing by the kitchen counter, hips swinging and swaying to the rhythm of the music playing from her iPod. She smiled as Bellamy started to sing along with it, missing some words and saying completely the wrong lyrics, but still adorable as could be. The sun filtering in passed the huge gum tree outside, and in through their huge windows, and casting shadows across Bellamy. She loved the way it danced across him, the dappled light highlighted the dips and curves of his shoulders and back. She loved the smooth skin that disappeared into the waist band of his briefs and how they curved over his perfect ass.</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to the toaster, the bread still toasting inside. She glanced at the creamed honey, she knew Bellamy hated when she put her fingers in the jars. But the honey tasted so good, she couldn’t resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a spoonful of honey

**Author's Note:**

> @there-is-light-i-promise requested 61 (morning sex) + 62 (dirty talk)
> 
> thank you to @raincityruckus for listening to me whine about writers lock
> 
> warnings:- smut, so much smut, un-betaed, i sorry (not really)

Clarke was standing by the kitchen counter, hips swinging and swaying to the rhythm of the music playing from her iPod. She smiled as Bellamy started to sing along with it, missing some words and saying completely the wrong lyrics, but still adorable as could be. She turned her head to watch him bop to the music, slightly off beat. She couldn’t help the puff of air escape her nose as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. The sun filtering in passed the huge gum tree outside, and in through their huge windows, and casting shadows across Bellamy. She loved the way it danced across him, the dappled light highlighted the dips and curves of his shoulders and back. She loved the smooth skin that disappeared into the waist band of his briefs and how they curved over his perfect ass.

The man has the most perfect ass, it was just… perfect. He had many other perfect attributes, his arms, his chest, his abs, his back, his legs and his cock. Don’t forget his hair or his stupid handsome face. He was the whole stupid, perfect package.

He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned towards her, that knowing smirk pulling at his lips.

She turned back to the toaster, the bread still toasting inside. She glanced at the creamed honey, she knew Bellamy hated when she put her fingers in the jars. But the honey tasted so good, she couldn’t resist.

She hummed as the honey hit her tongue, tasting half like whipped cream but with overbearing sweet taste of honey. The way it filled her mouth, the taste lingered in her mouth, almost like sugar coating her tongue.

“You know I hate it when you do that,” Bellamy voice growled in her ear, as his arms wrapped around her waist.

“I can’t help it, it always tastes so good, kind of like you,” she hummed leaning back against his warm chest, trying to place a kiss on the corner of his lips. He puckered his lips, turning his head towards her, but she still managed to press it right on the corner of his lips.

He scrunched his nose up at her before he pushed his lips to the spot below her ear, the one he’d discovered not too long ago. It made her lose her mind, guaranteed.

“Bellamy,” she sighed as his teeth dragged along her skin.

His arms slipped down her body, scraping down to the edge of her shirt, to her bare skin.

“You look so hot in my shirt Clarke. Do you know what I’m gonna do to you? How I’m gonna make you scream?”

She whimpered as his nails dug into her upper thigh, pulling her tight against him, letting her feel how hard she’d gotten him. His left arm came back up to keep her against him, encircling her waist and his fingers bunching her (his) shirt.

She sucked in a gasp as his fingers edged along her panties, the rough pads of his fingers sending sparks across her body, electricity dancing up her nerve endings to shoot up her spine. His fingers moved up, dragging up the soft curve of her stomach, and then back down to the edge of her panties, almost reaching beneath but not quite. She huffed when his fingers lingered there, not delving any further.

His left hand rose, brushing against her ribs and thumbing the underside of her breast and before circling her nipple.

“You love this don’t you? My hands on you, my fingers inside you.”

“Yes,” her voice sounded weak and breathy to her own ears, she had no idea how it sounded to his.

“Do you want me to touch you Clarke?” his voice was low in her ear. She clenched down when he said her name, he didn’t speak it like a normal person, no, he practically purred it into her ear. His fingers slipping millimetres further into her panties.

“Yes,” she groaned.

“Do you want my fingers inside you? My thumb on your clit? Or maybe I could drop to my knees, and use my tongue? You like it when I use my tongue.” Her head was bobbing up and down with each question, she wanted that. She wanted all that and more.

A wave of pleasure washed over her as he finally, finally, touched her clit. He hummed against her neck as his fingers softly circling her clit, filthy moans tumbling from her mouth.

His fingers left her clit, travelling down to her entrance, his fingers teasing her again.

“Bellamy, please,”

“Shhh, Clarke,”

“Inside, please, Bellamy, put your fingers inside me,” she babbled, her voice almost slurred as she hurried to get the words out, to get him inside her.

She opened her thighs wider and canted her hips up, making it so his fingers nearly entered her. But Bellamy moved his fingers just out of the way. Bastard.

He chuckled against her throat, her skin vibrated under his lips, electricity sparking along the skin of her neck across to her spine and down it to her belly. “That’s a mean thing to say,” she could still hear the amusement in his voice, in retaliation she rolled her hips back against him. The curve of her ass rubbed against his cock, she could feel how hard he was, letting out a satisfied sigh when his chuckle turned into a groan.

Her eyes rolled back in her skull, as his fingers slid into her.

“You’re so wet Clarke,” she moaned again, filthy, sinful, his fingers scissoring inside her. “You feel so good.”

Clarke could barely keep her eyes open or contain the noises that fell from her mouth. His fingers hardly moved inside her, causing her to rock her hips against them, driving him deeper in her, and his cock. She could feel it, hard, hot, heavy nestling between her ass cheeks, almost bursting through his thin pajamas. She wanted it inside her, she wanted to feel him stretching her out, that’s satisfying burn of pleasure as he thrust into her.

“I wanna hear you come babe,” his voice was closer to her ear, barely a whisper, his lips almost touching her. “We aren’t movin’ to you do.”

She opened her mouth to reply, a witty retort on the tip of her tongue. But then he moved, he moved into the perfect position to render her completely speechless, too overwhelmed to do anything but pant out his name. His fingers inside her curled up, rubbing hard against her g-spot, the heel of palm pressed firmly against her clit. His left arm pulled her ever tighter against him as his cock rutted against her ass, his shirt scrapping across her pebbled nipples. And his lips, oh God, his lips, settled back into the sensitive spot behind her ear.

A perfect storm, causing the electricity in the base of her spine to shoot out, the pleasure so consuming she forgot how to breathe. As finally, finally, she came.

Her crash back to earth was almost as overwhelming, Bellamy still held her tight against him, though his hand had withdrawn from her panties. His hard cock was still pressed against her, and he was speaking to her, soft words intermingled with what he wanted to do to her next.

The smell of burnt toast filled her nostrils, the soft tunes from radio were barely audible over their breathing. But on her tongue still lingered the taste of honey.

(She wondered how that honey would taste on Bellamy’s skin, and luckily for her, she didn’t have to wait long to find out.)

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](www.thatweirdparamedicstudent.tumblr.com)


End file.
